


Just A Meeting

by russianmango



Series: 500 words x 10 prompts [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Washington Capitals, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 4: Work - Contract talks with Alexander Semin require some accommodation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompts, five hundred words each. Meme prompts [here](http://russianmango.livejournal.com/3895.html)

It’s just a business meeting, that’s what George had been telling himself for two weeks, as the days counted down to the fifteenth. As general manager of the Washington Capitals, it’s George’s job to meet with the players to discuss the season and their contracts.

Usually, this would involve an office, agents, and paperwork, but dealing with Semin was a little different. He didn’t like all those people around unless he was actually ready do sign.

So, dinner it was. Nothing more, nothing less. That’s what George has been reminding himself of. Not that he’s particularly keen on getting involved with an employee, but Semin is different. Special in that he reminds George of when he used to play, back in the day, before he was married. Back when experimentation was okay.

“George,” Semin greeted with his signature wide grin and a kiss to the cheek. “Ready to eat?” he asked. George smiled back and the waiter showed them to their table.

Once they looked at the menus and ordered their meals, the meeting began. “So, Sasha, how’s your day so far?” George asked.

“Good, I have good practice with team,” Sasha said. “Excited for dinner with you,” he smiled.

George tried to ignore any possibly implications that could have had because this was Sasha and that’s just how he is. “That’s good. So, I wanted to discuss your contract extension,” he began. “Obviously, I would like to have you back next year, but I think we’re going to have to talk a little more about the terms of it,” George said, continuing, “That is, if you wanted to come back.”

Sasha laughed. “Of course I want to come back, I love it here. Great team, feels like home,” he said. They continued to talk contract stuff and George didn’t even notice Sasha had moved closer until they were touching, knee to knee.

“George, you can ask me to take less money,” Sasha said, softly. It caught George off guard, since they were talking length, not price. “Is okay, for you I take less. I know what’s right for team,” he explained.

“Sasha, I…” George started, but he didn’t know how he was going to end that sentence. “Are you sure?”

“I want to be with you, with team. I don’t care about money. If I’m here, I’m happy. Don’t want to play anywhere else,” Sasha answered.

Once again, George was left with a smile on his face, all the while trying to ignore the personalization of the comments Sasha had been making all night. “I glad to hear that, Sasha. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” he said. “Ted and I have agreed contract talks will begin after the season, so it’s fair to everyone.”

Sasha seemed fine with that, smiling as he leaned in to hug George. “We have dinner again, yeah?” he asked with a kiss.

George laughed. “I’m sure we will,” he patted Sasha on the back. Just work, that’s all this was.


End file.
